


Fear cuts deeper

by Canarii



Series: Seasons of Sand [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Arrow (TV 2012), Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Female-Centric, Gen, Nysara eventually?, POV Female Character, asoiaf au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:11:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4102240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canarii/pseuds/Canarii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Get up, the voice in her head demands, even as blood runs in her eyes.</p><p>Get up. </p><p>You're not going to die here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear cuts deeper

She tastes blood as her cheek hits the hot sand.

Sara is three and ten, a wiry girl half the height, it seems, of the weapon lying just out of her reach. Her hands scrabble in the dust, trying to find purchase, to see through the sweat and blood that’s run in her eyes and blinded her.

_Get up._

What’s the point? She can’t win this, can’t survive this. Her opponent is a grown man and it seems she’s just a little bird, wing pinned painfully under her from the fall.

 _Get up_.

In her blurred vision, swimming with tears she thinks for a moment that she sees her sister there in the stands. But Laurel is a thousand leagues away across the Narrow Sea and Sara-

Sara doesn’t want to die here.

She feels the heavy footsteps and rolls hard, the blow striking the sand where she lay only seconds before. The man she’s fighting seems to block out the sun, a huge black figure looming over her. Her fingers reach out again, and this time, find purchase.

 _Yes,_ she thinks. _Yes._ She will take back her life, and her freedom the same way her Grandsire won his knighthood. _With the point of a lance._

Sara grips the spear. She gets up.


End file.
